five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KamiOfWind/Kamivaluations! Naga Edition
That is now the title of my reviews. Fuzzy has said I owe her this so, here you go. Subject: Naga the Dragon Author: User:Fuzzy Pop AKA Maka AKA Female Satan Special Rules: Since I have been told the author is not English (and I heard she is dislexic somewhere.) Grammar will not be counted towards score. Appearance He is yellow/gold and black/dark blue in color (his color varies between his moods). He has a long black tail that gives the shape of a V at the end, which is colored yellow/gold and black/dark blue. He also has long sharp claws (which he often hides). He has a yellow/golden stomach and blonde/yellow/gold shaggy hair. He has long wings (which actually work) and he has an orange/red/green eye. Well then! Very descriptive! I can clearly form an image in my mind of what Naga looks like! GG Fuzzy. GG. 9/10 Personality He is very devious, cunning and he is kinda laidback. He doesn't like rules or people telling him what to do, either. He is also very lazy, he hates to be alone, and likes to believe in fairy tails and mythical things (people bully him because of this). He hates it when someone is always right; he calls them a 'know it all' and he ignores all bullies, haters, and know it alls. He seems kinda childish, though I will guess that is the point. An epic dragon who acts immature. Unique! Now I will say he seems a little contradictory. He hates being alone but will accuse people of bad things? Sorry, just nitpicking. 7/10 Backstory He was made for a diner that was like Freddy's, but it had more of a mythical effect to it and when they changed it to a more modern style, they threw out all the animatronics and ordered new ones. Naga ended up at Freddy's after they bought him for $5.00 on Ebay. The people selling Naga said it was a plushie, thinking it would be easier to get rid of and the company bought it to go with the cupcake and other plushies, but when it was delivered, it turned out to be an animatronic and, of course, Freddy's, not being rich, were happy and restored him. Is this the backstory behind Naga or Sonic.EXE? (That is a joke. Laugh.) First, who makes an animatronics then sells it on Ebay? Second, EBay isn't as old as 1987. (Because it's Fanon is a banned reason.) Third, why were they so desperate to get rid of a machine that can fly?! 3/10 Relationships Bonnie: He is rather good friends with Bonnie and finds him quite funny. Foxy: He likes Foxy too, because Naga sometimes goes behind Pirate Cove's curtains and sings with him. Chica: He isn't too friendly with Chica, as she can be quite annoying at times. Freddy: He doesn't like him because he is full of rules,very strict, and will never let Naga have any fun. Megumi the Fox: He likes messing around with Megumi by dancing with her and sometimes, he dances with her just to annoy Julian. Extra Nonsense comment: Oooooooooooooooooooooo. Toy Megumi: He thinks that Toy Megumi can be a bit hateful and a bit of a know it all, so he isn't friends with her; In fact, he kinda hates her. Majikku The Cat's: He likes to watch them preform 'magic' even though he knows it's not real. He likes to think there friends. Ebony The Fox : He likes to mess around with her and thinks she's quite fun and cute. Kashikoi the fox: He likes to be around her as he thinks she is fun to be with,because sometimes she plays with him in her free time. Well... Not much to say about this one. Indescriptive in some areas, but gets the job done. 6/10 Final Comments: You obviously update your pages a lot, considering Megumi x Julian was included in this, so good on you! I think Naga's backstory should ultimately be burned with a bigger fire than Wolfy's page, and replaced with a better backstory. The relationships section could also use a bit of work, but that is 100% nitpicking. Honestly, Naga is a great character with a little room for improvement, and a backstory which makes less sense than the Zelda Timeline. Category:Blog posts